I’ll protect you
by I am a Catlover
Summary: [AU, Xmass fic] Bakura is a teen who lives in a world where some people have catpeople as pets. Bakura doesn’t have one, but that might change when he saves his own little kitten… BxR Fluff [is Complete!]
1. I'll protect you

**Summary: **

AU, X-mass fic Bakura is a teen who lives in a world where some people have cat-people as pets. Bakura doesn't have one, but that might change when he saves his own little kitten… BxR Fluff ONESHOT

Catlover: I'm not dead! …I'm just having trouble with updating my fics… this is just the proof that I'm not dead…

DCatlover: You have writers block _again_?

Catlover: (_Sighs_) Yes, I have one for _Love Potion_, _A thief in the Night_, and _Bounds that bind us._ Which reminds me that I have to make another chapter of _Golden Days_ soon again…

DCatlover: Wow… got a lot to do?

Catlover: (-.-) Yes…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song "All I Want For Christmas Is You"

**Warning: **Shounen ai!This story is AU! That means it his slight changes from the real Anime (or not). Don't like don't read! Major OOC-ness of the characters!

**Note:** This fic is not Beta read, so it might contain some grammar mistakes…

"Talk"

'_Thought_'

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

**_Normal POV_**

Bakura sighed as he walked trough the snow of to his home. He came back from school again. It had been a tiring and boring day today. Today it was one of the schools so called '**_fun_**' events, and today it had been the '_Take-your-pet-to-school-day_' event.

Only he didn't enjoy it…

…Well… it had been a fun day for all of the students that had taken their pets today. Everyone had taken their Neko-jinn's with them, and some of them even could do tricks…

A Neko-jinn was some kind of fusion between a cat, and a normal human. They where smaller that the normal human, but bigger as a child. All of the Neko-jinn's had a big fluffy tail, and two cat ears. Some of them even had paws, with sharp nails. Although most of the Neko-jinn's couldn't talk, they could understand what the people said. Only a few of them could say some words, but there weren't many who could… Neko-jinn's where the new kind of pets. They had also been called '_the new pets of the future'_.

He sighed again. It would have been a fun day for him if he had his own Neko-jinn. But they where very expensive. And if you finally got one, you still needed a lot of stuff to buy. Only rich kids got them, and Bakura –to his slight irritation- didn't have really that much money on him either.

Walking to his doorstep, Bakura took out his keys and went inside his warm house.

"I'm home!" He sighed to himself as his words echoed through the hall. He knew that nobody but himself lived in this house, but it always seemed nice to think that somebody would be here…

He dunked his backpack on his couch, and went to get a snack from the kitchen. Chewing on some Christmas candy (that he had gotten for a girl from his fan club at school) he went to sit in his favourite seat, close to his fireplace.

He sighed as he looked at the Christmas candy in his hands. Why he'd even accepted it, was still a miracle to him. He didn't celebrate Christmas. His mom and dad where almost never home… they didn't tell him about Santa when he was young. And they never had spent it with him. They where both in another country, doing there own business and ignoring him. The only thing they sometimes did was check if he still was alive and bring him money to pay the bills. Other than that they didn't care.

Bakura put on the television. Maybe the television would bring some noise into the room, making the awful sound of silence go away…

He grabbed his favourite book of a table, and put the television on a music station. Soon the room was filled with Christmas songs, and other sounds that came from the television.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby---Zap!_

With an irritated sigh, Bakura stood up and shut the television off. He wasn't in the mood for happy and cheery songs. '_I hate this_'

He got out of his seat and walked to the hall. The silence returned again, and his footsteps echoed trough the empty hall.

A short walk would clear his mind…

He grabbed his long black trench coat and a scarf and walked outside. It was already dark outside, and the streets where deserted. Nobody would be out at this time… everybody would probably be home, save with their family and friends…

He walked past houses, and in the houses he could see people decorating a Christmas tree, and hanging some socks by the fireplace. People where packing some presents and some put bright lights in front of their houses…

Bakura groaned in irritation. This walk was not making his mood any better. Every house he walked past had a decoration on it.

Deciding that he couldn't avoid the Christmas season, Bakura made his way to his home again. He went to an alley that would bring him home faster.

After walking for awhile Bakura found out that he wasn't alone in the alley. Following the sounds he heard, let him to another alley, where four children where standing next to a big cardboard box.

"Why won't he come out?" Asked one.

"Awww… It's probably a big scardy-cat!" Anther said in a mocking tone.

"Hehe… that's a good one"

"Let's slap this box with a stick to scare him"

"Yeah" The others agreed.

The four children began to throw rocks and slapped the box with an stick.

"Come out! Come out! Stupid scardy-cat!" The children yelled as they started to kick the box.

Bakura watched it with slight irritation. Those little kids where annoying the hell out of him.

"Yo! You stupid Brats! Get the _fuck_ out of here, unless you want to deal with me!" Bakura shouted at the children.

The children immediately yelped and dived into another alley, away from the irritated Bakura.

Bakura smirked. '_That will show them_'.

He walked to the box. It just looked like an normal box to him. '_Nothing special about that_' he thought disappointing.

Bakura turned around again, and was just about to leave when he heard a soft sound…

"_Meow_…"

He quickly turned around again. "Huh?"

"_Meow_…"

He suddenly realised that the soft sound came from inside the box. Bending down he gently opened the box, to reveal two scared green eyes looking at him…

In the box was laid a small Neko-jinn… the Neko-jinn was curled into a small bal and had a warm wool sheet laid over him. He was wearing a short nightgown that reached his knees, and had no shoes. He had white ears, that where pink on the inside and a long fluffy tail that was curled closes to him.

But the most thing that surprised Bakura was how the Neko-jinn looked. He looked just like him! The only differences he and the Half-Neko had, was that the Half-Neko had less spiky hair, that looked more white than silvery (like his), more innocent looking eyes with a different colour too, and his body was more frail-looking…

"_Meow_…"

The Neko-jinn let out another brokenly meow, as it shivered it fright. Bakura's heart melted. He suddenly had the sudden urge to go 'Awwww…', but he decided against it…

Bakura reached out his hand and started to stroke the young Neko-jin's soft white hair. The Neko-jinn looked up at him confused. "Meow?"

Bakura gently smiled. "Don't worry… I won't hurt you. Those little brats are away" His hand stoked the Half-Neko's chin. "You're save now…"

The Neko-jinn looked up at him, with his beautiful emerald green eyes. Tears slowly leaked out of them, as he gently leaned into Bakura's soft touch.

Bakura's eyes suddenly saddened. For some reason it saddened him greatly to see the frail looking Neko-jinn cry. He reached into the pockets of his trench coat, and took out handkerchief to dry the young one's tears…

He smiled sadly. "Don't worry my little kitten… I'll will protect you from now on" His hand began to stroke the small Neko-jinn's ears, which made the Half-Neko's eyes gently, droop and earning a soft purr from his throat.

Satisfied with the reaction Bakura kept on stroking, earning the small Neko-jinn's trust quickly. After a while he –to great frustration for the Neko-jinn- picked the small Half-Neko (who was still wrapped in his wool sheet), letting the Neko-jinn's arms wrap around his neck, and his legs around his waist. The small Half-Neko whimpered softly…

Bakura smiled. "You're going home with me" He took hold of the Half-Neko's behind and back, so that he wouldn't fall. "Would you like that…?" A gentle nod. "Good. Off we go then"

Smiling brightly Bakura walked to his home quickly, carrying the oddly light Neko-jinn with him. After a few minutes of fumbling with his house keys, Bakura carried the small Neko-jinn with him…

When he was in the living room, he gently put the Neko-jinn on his couch. The Half-Neko had fallen asleep during their journey, purring softly in his sleep.

Bakura smiled, as he went to the kitchen to grab some milk and fish. He laid it on the kitchen counter, and went upstairs to grab some old pyjamas that didn't fit him anyway.

When he had grabbed all the stuff he wanted he went Back to the small Neko-jinn, who had woken up looking pretty frightened.

Bakura gently stroked his hair again, making the Half-Neko relax again. "I'm sorry my little kitten, I didn't want to scare you…" He said softly, as he sat next to him on the couch.

The Neko-jinn instantly nuzzled his chest as Bakura's hand found his hair again. Bakura smiled and lifted the small Neko-jinn on his lap.

"Hmm… What should I call you, my little kitten…?" Bakura asked out load.

The Neko-jinn gave him a confused look. "Meow…?"

"What do you think of Alex?" Bakura questioned the Neko-jinn.

The Neko-jinn gave him a disgusted look.

"Okay… you don't like that name… What about Whitey?"

A glare (or the lack of…).

"Okay! Okay! What about Ryou? Do you think that's a nice name?"

The Neko-jinn seemed to think about it. After a few seconds he nodded, smiling brightly as he hugged Bakura's chest.

"Heh heh… Ryou it is then" Bakura said as he stroked the Neko-jinn's (now named Ryou) back, making Ryou purr.

After a while they ate something and put Ryou his pyjamas on. Bakura and Ryou now sat in frond of the fireplace, both wrapped into an wool sheet. They both looked at the burning fire…

"I think you are going to like it here with me, my little Ryou-kitten…" Bakura said as he looked at the sleepy Neko-jinn.

Ryou turned his face away from the fireplace, and –to Bakura's great surprise- gave him a soft chaste kiss on his lips, before hugging him tightly.

Bakura blushed slightly at the bold action of the small Neko-jinn. When he looked down, he saw that Ryou was already asleep.

With a gentle smile, Bakura picked the small Neko-jinn up and laid him on the couch. As he laid on the couch too, he wrapped the woollen sheet around both of them. Ryou immediately reclaimed Bakura's chest again, and nuzzled against him…

With a small yawn, Bakura made himself comfortable. "Good night my little Ryou-kitten…" He mumbled softly as he kissed the small Half-Neko's cheek.

"Goodnight…" Mumbled Ryou, while purring softly…

…Until they both fell asleep…

"_I'll protect you"_

_To Be Continued…?_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

Catlover: (_squeals_) Oh my God! That has to be the cutest thing I ever wrote! WHEEE! I'm so in a Christmas mood! (_sings Christmas songs_)

DCatlover: Stop it! My ears are bleeding!

Catlover: No.

DCatlover: (_points to Christmas tree_) It's all your fault!

Christmas tree: …

Catlover: Well… did you think this fic was good? Do you think it's bad? Please tell me!

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_

It makes us Happy :'D


	2. I will be your companion

**Summary: **

AU, X-mass fic Bakura is a teen who lives in a world where some people have cat-people as pets. Bakura doesn't have one, but that might change when he saves his own little kitten… BxR Fluff is now a story!

Catlover: well… It wasn't surprising that I would make more, is it? 20 reviews! Oh my God… that's so many! I was already planning to make more, but post it after a month or so…

DCatlover: Well, it seems that your reviewers encouraged you to make it sooner!

Catlover: Yup! (_To DC_) By the way… do you still like your birthday present?

DCatlover: (_Smiles_) Yes.

Catlover: Okay then! And now for the review responses.

**Review Responses:**

**To Kikyo's killer:**

Thank you! I'm glad you find it cute!

**To Handmaiden of Foamy:**

Thank you for reviewing so many other fics of me. XD

**To Yume Ishimaru:**

You find it kawaii? Why thank you! This chapter will have more kawaii stuff!

**To Abi2:**

Heh heh heh… Yeah… I was a little hyper when I wrote that! LOL

**To Bluemoon4Sphinx:**

Catlover: Ryou will only be cuter!

DCatlover: We fight like a married couple…? Why thank you XD!

Catlover: Writers block be gone? (_Smirks_) Is that meant for you, or for me? It has been a while sine the last time _you_ updated! Heh heh! XD Just joking!

**To Ryou VeRua: **

You love my random one-shots? But this one-shot is going to be a story… still like it? Well it's not a sequel but a whole new story! I hope you like it!

**To kilnorc:**

Well… I'm happy that even if you don't like shounen ai, this story has been taken to your likings:) thank you.

**To Spirel:**

Good? Why thank you :) Update? Yes X3!

**To ryou's succubi:**

You had the urge to say aw? Heh heh… that makes me laugh! Here's the update! Too bad I don't have more fics about cats. I am a _Catlover_! I _should_ have more fics about cats! To bad it so hard to make a plot with them…

**To AnimeLoverAngel:**

Hahahahaha! Resistance is futile! This chapter will be cuter! Please enjoy the second chapter and a very merry Christmas to you too! 8D

**To twilightkura:**

Too cute for its own good? Heh heh… Thanks!

**To Freai:**

Yep! It's a full story now! And I think you, and your friends will like this chapter too! TTLY! Heh heh! Whatever that means!

**To Browneyedalbino:**

You want to buy a Ryou-kitten? I'm sorry but they are not for sale. Besides, you would make Bakura not very happy…

Bakura: (_Hugs Ryou_) My Ryou-kitten!

Ryou: Meow?

Ehehehehe… well… I hope you like the new chapter!

**To the Smiley faced reviewer:**

Yes, I am making more! Glad you like!

**To Hikari Skysong:**

Good writing? (_Is really flattered_) I don't hear that much. It's always "Cute story, but you should work on your grammar". Thanks for the compliment! X3

**To Andyouthinkimcrazy:**

(O.O) DCatlover quick! Grab the first aid kid!

DCatlover: (O.O) Yes ma'am!

I'm glad you like it. More Neko-jinn's are coming up!

**To Shadowfox:**

Well it's you and your friend's lucky day! Because I'm writing more of this! I'm sure you two will be pleased. Enjoy!

**To spyro:**

Glad you enjoyed it! Please enjoy this too!

**To somebody:**

Thank you! XD enjoy the new chapter!

**To redchibipuff: **

You're right! I couldn't leave it there. The end of the chapter just screamed for more! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song "All I Want For Christmas Is You"

**Warning: **Shounen ai!This story is AU! That means it his slight changes from the real Anime (or not). Don't like don't read! Major OOC-ness of the characters!

**Note:** This fic is not Beta read, so it might contain some grammar mistakes…

"Talk"

'_Thought_'

_**Made when listening to "All I want for Christmas is you"! Yeah! let the Christmas mood come to me!**_

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

"_I'll protect you"_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-O-x-O-x-O_

_Normal POV_

Bakura smiled as he walked thought the streets with a little bag in his hands. Nothing could take his bad mood today, not even the flashing bright Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the city square, or the little children that sung Christmas songs. And HECK! He even didn't annoy himself when he saw the fake Santa on his way back home. He even gave the man some money!

Why did he have such a good mood? Simple, it was all because of the small and cute Neko-jinn that currently lived in his house. Ever since Bakura took Ryou in his house, the awfully quiet house had been brought to life again.

Bakura suddenly sighed. He was glad that Ryou trusted him, and wouldn't leave him. The small Neko-jinn filled the gab in his life when his parents left him.

He sighed again. He had received a letter from his parents not long ago. They wouldn't spend Christmas with him again. Just like always, they would send an expensive present that he would receive a few day for Christmas Eve. Their presents where always nice… but it would be a lot more fun if his parents where just with him… It was not that his parents where bad people… they just weren't always there when he needed them… and he needed them much. The house they left him in was so empty… and when they would visit him again the house would seem so full of life… He missed them more that they thought he would…

Deciding that thinking about his parents would ruin his good mood Bakura thought about the white mob of fluff that was his Neko-jinn. It had been only three days since Ryou came, but it felt like he had known the Half-Neko for ages. Just thinking about his Ryou-Kitten made him smile.

With a little bag in his hands, he walked to his house, opening his door. Once he was inside, Bakura was immediately attacked by the white ball of fluff that was his little Ryou-Kitten.

"Meow!" Ryou greeted happily as he tackled Bakura to the floor and started to nuzzle his chest.

"Hello my little Ryou-Kitten" Bakura said laughing as his hand petted Ryou's white hair.

Ryou stood up again, still nuzzling his chest as he stood up too. After that he and Bakura both sat on the couch as Bakura had put the fireplace on.

Bakura yawned lazily as he wrapped his arms around the Half-Neko's frail shoulders. Ryou sighed in content as his eyes drooped. The warmness of the fire made the room comfy and warm as a yellow glow spread through the house.

Suddenly he was shook out of his thoughts as the small Neko-jinn perked his head up, looking past him for something he saw outside the window.

Bakura wanted to turn around to see what caught Ryou's, but the small Neko-jinn had already left his lap and was now standing in frond of the window. His face glued to the window as he looked outside.

Bakura stood of the couch, shaking his head in amusement. He walked to the window, looking at the thing that had caught Ryou's attention so much that he wanted to unwrap himself from his warm embrace to look at _it_.

He stood next to Ryou and looked outside, his red-violet eyes widening.

'…_Snow…_'

With a smile Bakura wrapped his arms around the small Half-Neko's waist, petting his hair soothingly. Ryou turned around.

"Do you like the snow my little Ryou-Kitten?" Bakura whispered in the Half-Neko's ear.

Ryou nodded happily as he turned around to look outside again. Suddenly he pointed to something outside. "Lights…" Ryou mumbled softly, looking at some people outside who where doing some late Christmas decorations.

Bakura looked surprised. Ryou liked the Christmas lights that where on every house? He looked at Ryou, who was still looking dreamily at the lights…

"Ryou…" Ryou still looked outside the window. "…would you like it if we decorate our own house?"

Ryou suddenly looked away from the window, his beautiful green emerald eyes shining full of happiness. "Meeeooow! The small Neko-jinn cheered.

"Well then. Lets get going" Bakura said as he took Ryou's hand and both walked to the basement to get some Christmas decorations.

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

…_Small Time change… _

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Ryou coughed cutely as he and Bakura walked into the basement. It had been a while since the last time the basement was cleaned, but Bakura was sure that they'd be able to find out were he had put the Christmas stuff.

After looking for a while they both found the old Christmas decorations. They found long Gold ribbons in a small blue box, some fake angels that could be put in a tree, and a big box with the lights. In all the boxes that where left, where the other decorations like candles, Christmas socks and old unwritten Christmas cards.

When Bakura looked further, he found the old fake Christmas tree he and his mom always decorated. The fake tree still looked in good shape, and it brought a sad smile on his lips…

(A/N: Catlover: I have a fake Christmas tree, and I'm damned proud of it.)

Bakura sighed as he picked out a ribbon from the small blue box. '_It's been a long time since I did this… the last time I did this was with you mom…_'

_/Come on Bakura! Lets make this house more sociable/_

Sighing again, Bakura looked over to small companion, only to find out that Ryou was nowhere in sight.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked as he looked around the basement.

He stood up and walked further inside the basement, seeing a white puffy tail poking out from behind a large box. Smirking, Bakura looked behind the large box, only to find a giggling Ryou.

Bakura gasped. Ryou was playing with a big, and I mean very BIG ball of yarn. The cute Neko-jinn lay on his back, throwing the big ball of yarn in the air, only to catch it again with his small paws making the ball twirl.

The young Half-Neko giggled as the ball twirled into the air again. Bakura smiled. The ball of yarn was big for some reason… and he knew why…

When he was still young, he and his mom had a fight once. Bakura had been so angry with her that he took all of her knitting stuff she loved so much, and rolled all her balls of yarn into one big ball. His mother had been furious, and had grounded him… but not after an hour they made it up with each other again…

_/Oh dear! Bakura… I can't use all this yarn anymore… Just look at it! It's so big! It would take me ages to make it all well again…/ _a sigh. _ /Come on dear! Lets go shopping for new ones. I'll even get you an ice-cream…/_

Bakura smiled sadly at the memory it had been such a long time ago. He looked at Ryou again, who was looking at him with mild interest as he hugged the big ball of yarn close to his chest.

"Meow?" Ryou cocked his head questionably.

"It's nothing my dear little Ryou-Kitten…" Bakura said softly as he hugged Ryou close to him, inhaling the soft scent from Ryou's hair. Ryou purred.

"…Now… lets make this house more sociable"

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

…_Small Time change… _

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

After they both took all of the boxes into the living room, Ryou and Bakura both began to set up the fake Christmas tree.

The ball of yarn Ryou had taken with him lay now in a corner of the room, forgotten as Ryou was too busy with opening boxes.

Ryou giggled excitingly as he hung one of the small fake angels into the tree. Bakura was putting the lights into the tree, and after that he grabbed one of the ribbons and wrapped one around a branch of the tree.

He looked at his smaller companion, who was now hanging two of the Christmas socks around the fireplace with a smile on his face.

After a while they where almost done with the decorations. The only things that needed to be settled where just a few ribbons before they would put all the light on.

When Ryou put on the last ribbons, Bakura walked over to the lights, and pushed the button that would make all of the light go on.

Ryou gasped as suddenly the whole room was filled up with lights, as the decorations shined with it. The fake tree still looked beautiful, even though it was not real. And the little Christmas angels shined into the light, right next to the ribbons.

Bakura stood closely next to Ryou. "You did a good job there. It really looks beautiful" He hugged Ryou's small body next to him. "Do you like it my little Ryou-Kitten?"

"Meow… yes…" Ryou purred as he nuzzled Bakura's chest again.

They both stayed into each others arms for a while, until Bakura suddenly let go of Ryou. Taking a step away from him.

Bakura smiled as Ryou looked at him questionably, his beautiful big green emerald eyes shining in the soft lights.

"I have a surprise for you my little Ryou-Kitten" Bakura walked into another room. "Let me get it for you"

When Bakura came back, he had the same little bag in his hands that he held earlier when he came home.

"I know it's a bit early to give you a present already…" Bakura smiled softly. "…but I really wanted to give it to you right now"

Ryou smiled happily as he tackled Bakura onto the ground, hugging the life out of the poor teen. Bakura laughed as his hands soon found Ryou's soft hair again. Massaging the scalp of the small Neko-jinn softly…

Ryou began to purr softly as he felt Bakura's hand through his hair. Then he slowly cradled of Bakura to look into the little bag Bakura took with him.

"Meow…?" Ryou questioned softly as he took out a small box that sat in the little bag. He looked at Bakura.

Bakura smiled. "Well… open it up"

Ryou looked at the present again. When he opened the small box he let out a surprised squeal when he took out a small collar, with a small round bell on to it.

"Do you like it?" Bakura asked hopefully as Ryou still stared shocked at the small item.

A collar meant a lot for pets like Neko-jinn's. If you gave your Neko-jinn a collar, then it meant that you liked your Neko-jinn very much. It was a sign that you wanted to have the Neko-jinn stay with you. And if the Neko-jinn accepted it, it meant it liked you back. And nobody could take your Neko-jinn away when it wore the collar…

…But if your Neko-jinn didn't accept it, you could as well give up every relationship you had with your Neko-jinn and bring it to somebody it _did_ like…

"Ryou…?" Bakura asked this time sadly, taking Ryou's silence as rejection…

Ryou shook out of his daze, looking at Bakura with tears in his beautiful emerald eyes. "M-meow…"

"Don't you like it my Ryou-Kitten?" Bakura asked worriedly as he looked at the crying Neko-jinn. "I-if you don't like it we can alwa— Oomph!"

Bakura couldn't finish that sentence because Ryou had tackled him to the ground again, sobbing into his chest. The small Half-Neko shook his head furiously as he nuzzled his neck. "No, no! Meow! No!" Ryou whimpered as he sobbed into Bakura's chest again.

Ryou looked up at Bakura, his face smiling as he had tears of happiness in his eyes. " Wanna stay here…" Mumbled Ryou as he gave a soft lick on Bakura's cheek.

Bakura smiled relieved. "You want to stay here…" He hugged Ryou. "…with me?"

"Meow!" Ryou nodded his head again furiously, smiling shyly as he kissed Bakura's cheek.

Smiling, Bakura picked up the collar, and put it around Ryou's neck. The small Half-Neko giggled as the small round bell began to jingle softly, playing with it carefully.

Bakura put on some wood to the fireplace, as Ryou began to play with his favourite ball of yarn again. When Bakura had put on a fire, he took the small Neko-jinn to the couch and put him on his lap.

Ryou instantly began to nuzzle his neck as Bakura wrapped the wool sheet around both of them again. He purred softly as Bakura petted his hair again.

Bakura looked through the room again. "Look at this place Ryou" He said. Ryou looked up from Bakura's chest.

"In a few days…" In his mind Bakura was seeking for words. "…you made this cold house the most beautiful house in the world…"

He hugged Ryou closer to him. "I'm glad that you are here with me Ryou" He looked into the Half-Neko's eyes. "You already mean a lot to me…"

Ryou smiled softly as he gently kissed Bakura's cheek. "I will…" He yawned softly. "…be your… companion…"

Bakura smiled tiredly. "Yes…"

"_You'll be my companion"_

_forever…_

…_and maybe someday…_

…_even more…_

_-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-_

_To Be Continued…?_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

Catlover: Well… I didn't like this chapter as much as the first one, but… it will have to do…

DCatlover: Thank God you stopped singing!

Catlover: Yes dear, I love you too.

DCatlover:p

Catlover: Well anyways! Review if you like to!

DCatlover & Catlover: Bye!

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_

It makes us Happy :'D


	3. I love you

**Summary: **

AU, X-mass fic Bakura is a teen who lives in a world where some people have cat-people as pets. Bakura doesn't have one, but that might change when he saves his own little kitten… BxR Fluff Complete!

Catlover: Well… this is the last chapter of _I'll protect you _there won't be another chapter after this. This is a Christmas fic. And it's only Christmas once a year and I don't want to finish this after it. Maybe I'll make a sequel of it later, but right now I've got to update too many stories.

DCatlover: So enjoy the last chapter of this.

**Review Responses:**

**To redconvoy: **

Thank you. Yes Ryou fills the gab in Bakura's life. They are just made for each other!

**To AnimeLoverAngel:**

You can't describe how sweet it is? Awww… Why thank you! I'm glad you like it! Please enjoy the last chapter.

**To Spirel:**

Yes, the first chapter WAS better. I'm not that good at making sequels. You're curious where I'm going to take this story? Well it ends now. Someday I'll make a sequel to this, but right now I don't have much time.

**To Bluemoon4Sphinx:**

I just KNEW you would like the Ryou-Yarn thing! I hope you post your Christmas fic soon! Tell me when you post it!

**To AnGeLoFmErCeY94: **

Heh heh! I'm glad you like it! XD Don't we all love the cute Ryou-Kitten? I know I do!

**To Daitai Otonashii Ookami:**

(Tackle glomps you back) WHEEEE! XD I'm glad you like my story, thank you for reading/reviewing those other two stories too! Now I didn't find a place in the story to make the description, so I'll just tell you now: Height: Ryou is slightly smaller than Yuugi (in the anime), so that would be shorter than 153 cm (about 5 feet). Weight: 42 kg (92.4 pounds) And the rest: well… for the rest he just looks like the Ryou we all know and love! Thanks for reviewing!

**To Kikyo's killer:**

I'm happy that I made your day! However this will be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**To demongalyuki:**

(Smiles)Yeah… I get pretty much reviews saying this story is cute, but I don't mind:D Reviews are always appreciated.

**To Yume Ishimaru:**

(Is happy that you reviewed the story, and liked it) X3

**To puffin:**

I'm glad you like it. I did my best on it :) Please enjoy!

**To Ryou VeRua: **

(Smiles) Yeah, don't we all love a cuddly Ryou? Glad you still like it, but this will be the last chapter. But as I said before, it maybe will have a sequel.

**To Andyouthinkimcrazy:**

DCatlover: First aid kit…?

Catlover: Yes. (Bandages you up) You should really be more careful, you know that Bakura can be possessive.

Bakura: (_Hugs Ryou_) My Ryou-kitten!

Ryou: Meow?

Catlover: Glad you liked it!

**To ryou's succubi:**

Merry Christmas to you too! And you even have a fake Christmas tree too! (Squeals) And we are PROUD! XD I agree with you, Ryou and Bakura make a really good couple! You never seem to find stories as cute as this? Thank you! Well… the thing is, I can only make sweet stories! I've tried angst once… and it was BAD…!

**To the Smiley faced reviewer:**

Glad you liked Ryou and his ball of yarn!

**To** **French girl in England (a.k.a Browneyedalbino):**

Don't worry; I won't stop making Random one shots! It's what I do best. And I think I already told you that the D in DCatlover stands for Dark (he's Catlover's Yami).

**To DiabloChan:**

Heh he. Don't we all want a Ryou-Kitten! A yes. My grammar isn't very well, but I think that it's pretty well for someone who doesn't live in an English country, nor speaks/writes English. Anyways, I'm glad you like it. Please enjoy the update :D

**To The Shadowfox Mistress: **

Ah so you registered. Welcome to Tell your friend that there is another update, but it will be the last. And your cat jumped on your lap while reading it? Wow… Freaky… Must be a good sign, because my cats never jump on my lap while I'm on the computer.

**To YaoiFiendEm:**

DCatlover: (Has a hand on Silvers shoulder) My dear friend, it will be no use to tell them NOT to eat those cookies. They will eat it anyway. Hikari's are _always_ like that.

Catlover & Em: YAY COOKIES! (Start eating cookies at fast speed)

Silver: It will be only a matter of time now…

Catlover & Em: (Start choking and turn blue)

Silver: Can't say I didn't warn them… (-.-)

DCatlover: (-.-;;) Oh yeah… as we already said to **DiabloChan **our English isn't that good.

Catlover: (between chokes) Thanks for the review! X3

**To winkers:**

Glad you like it!

**To goodheartforfire:**

Heh he… made somebody go awww again!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song "All I Want For Christmas Is You"

**Warning: **Shounen ai!This story is AU! That means it his slight changes from the real Anime (or not). Don't like don't read! Major OOC-ness of the characters!

**Note:** This fic is not Beta read, so it might contain some grammar mistakes…

"Talk"

'_Thought_'

**_Made when listening to "All I want for Christmas is you"! Yeah! Let the Christmas mood come to me!_**

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

"_I'll protect you"_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-O-x-O-x-O_

_Normal POV_

Soft white ears twitched as the early morning sun shined on them. With a soft whimper, the small and fluffy ball that was lying next to Bakura moved and stretched itself.

Sleepy green emerald eyes opened slowly as Ryou yawned softly to not wake his companion. The sleepy eyes fixed on his companion. Bakura was still sleeping soundly as he held the small Neko-Jinn tightly.

Ryou smiled happily as he turned around fully to face Bakura. Bakura looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

With a big smile, the small Neko-Jinn hugged Bakura's still sleeping form and snuggled into his chest, purring softly. He sighed contently as Bakura's arms wrapped tighter around him, and the elder nuzzled his hair in his sleep.

Ryou stayed in that position for an half an hour or so, but then decided he should be doing what he had wanted to do when he woke up.

Pouting slightly the small Neko-Jinn wiggled himself out of Bakura's warm grip, and gave the elder of the two a small kiss on his cheek, before leaving the bed him and Bakura always shared with each other.

He put a big pillow next to the place where Bakura lay, making sure that Bakura now hugged the pillow. Ever since Ryou came to life in Bakura's house, the two of them always slept together in the same bed (or on the couch). But if Ryou moved himself out of Bakura's grasp, the elder would immediately wake up to hold him again.

Turning around for one last time, Ryou smiled softly as he saw Bakura sleep. Those harsh eyes that always softened for him were now closed in relaxation. And his soft silvery mane lay tousled over the pillow as Bakura nuzzled it.

But what made Ryou's heart melt, was that Bakura had a small satisfied smile on his face. He was so happy that he made that smile come to his Masters face. Before his Master took him in and cared for him, his master had been sad and bitter… but now… he was so happy.

(A/N: Ryou calls Bakura his master, because of the collar. Bakura is now his official Master.)

It confused Ryou that doing the simplest things could make his Master smile. He had felt his Masters eyes on him yesterday when he played with his yarn, and when he looked at him, Bakura was smiling fondly at him. It seemed that his master had learned how to love again, as if he had lost the feeling once, and now had received it.

The simplest things, as giving his master a hug would make his day. Ryou loved it. Bakura seemed so hollow in the beginning. Just like the house. But right now everything was fine… just perfect…

…_perfect… _

With one last glance, Ryou crawled to the place he wanted to be right now…

…The basement…

With his small feet making almost nonexistent sound, the small Neko-Jinn crawled his way to the basement.

Once he was there, Ryou looked curiously into the boxes were he and Bakura took all of their Christmas stuff out yesterday. Searching into every box he and Bakura had looked in, he still hadn't found the _thing_ he wanted to find so badly.

After looking for a while, he still had not found the thing he wanted. Ryou pouted as he laid down, sighing in defeat. He was never going to find _it_.

As he thought this he was still lying on the ground, looking at the dark ceiling of the basement. When he turned his head again, he suddenly saw a box that he had forgotten to look in.

With new hope, Ryou prayed softly as he opened the box to look for it. The box had lots of Christmas stuff in it, and Ryou (who was getting impatient) turned the box around and dropped all of the contents in it to the ground.

"…Oops…" Ryou said, not really caring what happened with the other stuff in the box. He searched around further in the contents and suddenly let out an excided squeal as he found _it_…

In his hands was a small plant. A plant with small green leaves, and small red berries hanging around the leaves…

…_Mistletoe… _

In his mind, the small Neko-Jinn was already imagining himself and Bakura. Bakura was kissing him soundly as they stood close to the warmth of the fireplace… His master holding him with all the care in the world, as the kiss they shared was wonderfully sweet… To feel his master kissing him with love…

Ryou blushed and closed his eyes in delight as the image played on in his mind. Mistletoe. Why hadn't he thought about it sooner? It was the perfect way to let his master kiss him.

He had kissed his Master on his mouth many times, feeling Bakura's soft lips against his… but his master had never kissed back. Usually it was because his Master was asleep, but sometimes it was because he pulled away too quickly. He hadn't known if his Master wanted to kiss him back… he just quickly fled…

But not this time! No. Ryou had it all figured out now. It was a rule that you _had_ to kiss 'the someone' next to you under the Mistletoe. You where not supposed to flee, or else you broke the rules.

With the small plant in his mouth, the Half-Neko quickly crawled upstairs again, out of the basement into the living room.

He looked around the room, looking for a place where to hang the small plant on. Above the doorframe was NOT a good idea. What would happen if Bakura suddenly had visitors or other people who came by? He would have to kiss the who delivered Pizza?

The thought made Ryou both giggle and feel disgusted at the same time. The guy who always delivered them Pizza was a creepy and REALLY fat man that was beginning to get bald and almost could kill a man if one of the buttons on his jacket got loose.

Still giggling, Ryou looked around the room again. There! He would hang it above the couch next to fireplace! He and Bakura sat there most of the time, because Bakura had never bought them a heater (and it could be pretty cold at this time of the year). And why would he need one if he already had a fireplace…?

Ryou smiled happily as he got some tape, and later stood upon the couch to hang the Mistletoe to the ceiling. Once he was done, he rested on the couch tiredly.

When he rested long enough, he crawled his way back to his and Bakura's room again, and snuggled next to Bakura again. The threw the pillow that was replacing him away, and hugged his Masters chest again before falling asleep…

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Bakura yawned as he woke up stretching himself slightly. When he was beginning to feel more awake, he looked at the small bundle of fluff that was also known as Ryou.

Bakura smiled as he looked at the still sleeping Ryou. The small Neko-Jinn smiled happily in his sleep as he hold on Bakura's chest.

'_I wonder what he is thinking about'_ Bakura thought sweat dropping as Ryou was kissing his chest softly…

After a while, Bakura started shaking Ryou awake. "Ryou… Ryou… wake up my little Ryou-Kitten…"

Ryou mumbled something softly, and then started to nuzzle Bakura's neck, giving it small kisses.

Bakura sweat dropped again. "Um… Ryou…?" He started shaking Ryou a little bit harder and the small Neko-Jinn finally woke up.

"Meow…" Ryou smiled shyly as he looked into Bakura's red-violet eyes.

Bakura returned the smile. "Merry Christmas my little Ryou-Kitten" He said as he kissed the small Neko-Jinn softly on his forehead.

"Come, my little Ryou-Kitten. Let's go downstairs to eat something"

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

…_Small Time change… _

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

It was already in the afternoon when Ryou and Bakura began to eat. When they where done with eating they decided to make some special dinner for Christmas Eve. After all… it was only Christmas once a year!

…Their only problem was that neither of them where good at cooking…

"So…" Bakura mumbled lost in thought, as they both looked into a thick cookbook. "…What does seem nice, and is not too hard to make…"

"Meow?" Ryou looked at the thick book. He had never cooked in his entire life. And with Bakura –who was currently looking nervously through the cookbook- he didn't have much hope either…

After a while they still hadn't found something, and Bakura sighed. "Well everything we saw in this piece of crap" He pointed at the cookbook. "Is either too hard for us to make, or we don't have the ingredients for it"

Sighing, Bakura grabbed the second cookbook that lay on the table and flipped through it. "Hmm… No… too hard… no… not that one… ewww… that's disgusting…"

Ryou looked in the living room. He was starting to get bored. Bakura was now looking into the fourth cookbook, and still hadn't found anything that would be nice for their Christmas dinner.

His glance suddenly shifted to the place where he had put on the Mistletoe. Immediately remembering his dream, Ryou stared dreamily at small plant that hung above the couch next to the fireplace.

"Yuck…! No where not going to eat that thing" Bakura searched further. "…Ah-ha! Perfect!" Bakura pointed happily to the book, shaking Ryou out of his reverie.

Bakura smirked triumphantly as he looked into the sixth cookbook he had grabbed. "Ryou…" He smirked with pride. "Today we will make ourselves some… Lasagne…"

Ryou quirked his head curtly. "Meow…?"

"Trust me my little Ryou-Kitten, you are going to love it" Bakura said. He smiled, closing the thick cookbook…

/_Bakura, I'm going to make Lasagne. I know it's your favourite. Let's eat…!_/

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

It didn't take them long before the got all the ingredients they needed, and as soon as they got it, they started to make the Lasagne together.

When they where making it, Bakura had put on the radio…

_What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
Pussycat, Pussycat  
You're delicious  
And if my wishes  
Can all come true  
I'll soon be kissing your sweet little pussycat lips!  
Pussycat, Pussycat  
I love you  
Yes, I do!  
You and your pussycat lips!  
You and your pussycat eyes!  
You and your pussycat nose!_

Bakura smirked as he saw Ryou cut some vegetables. The song fitted him well. He was beginning to like Ryou more as the days past. The young Half-Neko was too cute for his own cute. Especially when he played with his oversized ball of yarn.

Meanwhile the radio played another song…

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero año y felicidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero año y felicidad_

_I want to wish you a merry Christmas_

_I want to wish you a merry Christmas_

_I want to wish you a merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_I want to wish you a merry Christmas_

_I want to wish you a merry Christmas_

_I want to wish you a merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of my heart_

(A/N: My favourite Christmas song! And proud of it!)

Bakura smiled as he saw Ryou happily dance to the music. He walked over to the small Neko-Jinn and hugged him against his warm chest.

"Do you like this song my little Ryou-Kitten?" Bakura asked as he looked into Ryou's big green eyes. Ryou smiled as he nodded his head slowly.

"Meow…"

With an small smile, Bakura gently kissed his forehead. "I like it too…"

/_Come my little Baku! Let's dance, this is our favourite Christmas song!_/

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

…_Small Time change… _

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Later at night, when both of them had eaten, Bakura carried Ryou up in bridal-style, and took them to sit next to the fireplace.

The Lasagne Bakura made, had tasted delicious. And now, with both a full stomach, Ryou sat in Bakura's lap, as they both stared at the fire.

"You know Ryou…" Bakura began softly as his eyes never leaved the fire. "Thank you…"

Ryou cocked his head questionably. "Meow?"

Bakura smiled sadly. "I… I just wanted to thank you Ryou… for being here with me…" He paused to think. "My other Christmases were so… empty…"

Ryou nuzzled Bakura's neck, as to comfort him. "Prrrrrrr…"

"When my parents left me here… everything was so quiet in this house…" Bakura sighed…

"…I tried to think that I could do anything for myself now… that they wouldn't watch my every move. That I could they things that I normally would be punished for…"

Bakura hugged Ryou's smaller and frailer body closer to him, petting the Half-Neko's hair.

"But in the end… _I miss them_…"

Ryou hugged Bakura tightly. "Meow…"

The elder of the two suddenly looked at him. "You'll stay with me, won't you my little Ryou-Kitten…?"

Ryou nodded slowly as he hugged Bakura's muscular form, tears lightly streaming down his face. The felt a great sadness towards Bakura. It was that he only now discovered how lonely his Master was…

"Thank you…" Bakura mumbled softly as he wrapped his arms around Ryou more tightly…

They stayed like that for a few minuets in a comfortable silence… staying in each others warmth as they watched the fire burn slowly…

Ryou suddenly looked up slightly, seeing the small green plant he hung there for him and Bakura… but right now… after Bakura told him about his parents…

Bakura looked up slightly to follow Ryou's gaze. Utter confusion was shown on his face as he looked at the small Mistletoe.

He looked back at Ryou again, who was blushing like mad. Ryou suddenly found his paw-like hands far more interesting to look at, than Bakura's face…

With his hands in his lap, Ryou refused to look up at his Master's face…

…Until he suddenly felt a thin finger under his chin, forcing him to look at Bakura…

Bakura smiled kindly, his normally harsh violet-red eyes softened as he looked at the small Neko-Jinn…

"M-meow… M-maste—" Ryou mumbled softly…

He was silenced when Bakura's lips moved against his own in a gentle kiss…

Ryou moaned softly as Bakura wrapped his arms around him, petting his hair softly… the young Neko-Jinn hung his arms around his Masters neck, as Bakura deepened the kiss…

The blush on Ryou's face was deep of the passion and love in just one simple kiss… His Masters lips felt so soft against his own…

They both lay on the couch now… Bakura curled his arms around Ryou… holding his arms around his most loved possession… the one he had cared for so quickly…

Ryou's eyes slowly drooped down as the warmth of Bakura's arms made him sleepy. Just like he had done two weeks earlier, Bakura wrapped the woollen sheet around them again, letting Ryou nuzzle his chest softly…

"I'll protect you my little Ryou-kitten…" Bakura mumbled as Ryou was almost falling asleep right now… "I will be your companion when you need me…"

He let his head gently fall to the pillow, nuzzling Ryou's hair and inhaling the sweet scent of the young Neko-Jinn…

Ryou had fallen asleep right now… Bakura smiled as he gave Ryou one last kiss on his lips…

"_Aishiteru… My little Ryou-Kitten…" _

_I'll love you more than I've loved anybody else…_

…_may you be with me…_

_Forever…_

_-Owari-_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

Catlover: (sighs) Well… this is the end… I loved making this fic, and I'm glad you readers loved it too… I hope you all like this chapter, in the beginning it was all happy and fluffy (got too much sugar back then…) but in the end it was slightly sad…

DCatlover: Yeah…

Catlover: Now I'm going to play with the presents I have gotten today. I got the new Harry Potter book, an voice recorder thingy, and lots of chocolate.

DCatlover: You got the new book? (to readers) Well don't expect her to update so much that much now she has it…

Catlover: (is already reading) Please review… And merry Christmas to everyone who reads this! XD

DCatlover: And we'll see you next time…

Catlover & DCatlover: Bye!

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_

It makes us Happy :'D


End file.
